Mon ange
by Ailin-'O
Summary: Capturé par la confrérie, Kurt se sent abandonné de tous... Toad va tenter d'empêcher mystique de s'approcher de trop près... |Slash| (non explicite) R+R please ^^


Auteur : Amy Shinomori  
Genre : romance X-men  
E-mail : amyshinomori@aol.com  
Titre : Mon ange : Du Bist Licht, das in  
meine Dunkelheit Schwimmt.  
commentaire : no comment, suis pas fière du tout...  
  
Mon ange.   
Du Bist Licht, das in meine Dukelheit Schwimmt.  
  
« Peu de gens comprennent ce qu'est la solitude, et combien elle peut s'étendre. En effet, une foule ne constitue pas une présence, les visages ne sont que des images et les mots ne sont que musique bruyante lorsqu'il n'y a pas l'amour. » (Francis Bacon)   
***   
Les blessures du passé pulsent dans ma tête au rythme d'un c?ur malade. malade comme le mien.  
Tant d'années déjà ont passé depuis que j'ai perdu mes illusions. si jeune et pourtant si mûr déjà. « Je » n'est plus qu'un inconnu à mes yeux.  
  
Jeune, je n'ai jamais ressentis le besoin d'affection dont je suis actuellement victime. bête de cirque, je passais ma vie à faire rire les enfants, les grands pères, les parents. je croulais sous les applaudissements des adultes sans les entendre et fondais devant les yeux ébahis des fillettes. comme j'aurais aimé avoir un enfant. comme j'aurais aimé l'entendre m'appeler papa, me poser milles questions, le sentir venir se blottir dans mes bras, pouvoir le consoler au moindre de ses chagrins.   
Hélas. le destin semble m'avoir choisi une toute autre voie. A quoi suis-je réduis aujourd'hui ? Tapis dans l'ombre, recroquevillé sur les bancs des églises à prier pour ma rédemption. les prêtres s'enfuient en courrant devant moi, les petits vieux me menacent de leurs cannes et les enfants se moquent de moi.  
Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter châtiment si cruel. je dois être maudit.les humains grouillent sur cette terre se moquant bien de notre devenir à nous autres mutants. je n'arrive même pas à leur en vouloir. après tout, si le seigneur a créé cette planète, c'est pour eux. pas pour nous. peut-être ne veut-il tout simplement pas de nous. Que me reste-t-il si je n'ai plus droit aux prières, aux messes. je n'ai plus rien. je ne suis plus rien. et personne n'en a rien à faire.   
Les larmes roulent sur mes joues, mes lèvres tremblent et mon corps entier se convulse sous de violents sanglots.   
***   
Comme tout les soirs, je regagne discrètement ma chambre. les autres mutants ne se sont même pas rendu compte de mon absence. je compte donc si peux aux yeux de mes supposés amis ?  
Je voudrais avoir quelqu'un près de moi pour m'engueuler quand je ne rentre pas à l'heure. quelqu'un pour se soucier de ma sécurité, de mon bien- être. quelqu'un au moins pour venir me dire bonjour le matin, quelqu'un pour essuyer mes larmes, pour arrêter mes sanglots et me rassurer quand je me sens trop seul.  
Je veux pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un.   
Je vais pour me coucher quand un bruit sourd attire mon attention. comme un bruit du chute suivi de près par le cri d'une fillette. sans prendre le temps d'enfiler quoi que ce soit par dessus mon caleçon, je me précipite vers le couloir..  
Maeva, une des élèves personnelles du professeur Xavier est recroquevillée contre le mûr, les yeux rivés vers une masse sombre, étalée au milieu du couloir.  
Ce que je pris d'abord pour un humain se présenta alors à moi sous un tout autre jour.  
Un individu du sexe masculin se redresse en se massant la nuque pour me faire face. il n'est pas très grand. 1m75 environ, pas bien large mais pas chétif non plus. sa peau est légèrement teintée de verdâtre et ses cheveux noirs d'ébène.  
Il me lance un regard et l'espace d'un instant je me sens comme figé. un fin sourire se dessine sur son visage et il applique lentement son index devant ses lèvres avant de disparaître dans l'ombre.  
Une petite main vient s'agripper à ma cuisse pour me ramener à la réalité. je soulève délicatement la petite fille et la prend dans mes bras.  
  
  
- Ca va, demandai-je   
La gamine hoche lentement la tête.   
- Ce n'est pas un mutant du centre, me fait-elle remarquer.  
- Je m'en doute. retourne dans ta chambre. je vais aller voir  
le professeur Xavier.   
Sur ce, je la dépose doucement au sol et me dirige vers les appartements du maître des lieux.   
Au moment où je me prépare à frapper à la porte du Professeur, je sens une présence dans mon dos.   
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Qu'en as-tu à faire, me répond-il suspicieux.  
- Vous n'êtes pas chez vous ici.  
- Et toi si ?   
Agacé, je fais volt-face pour me retrouver face à mon interlocuteur. il me fixe, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le coté. ses grands yeux noirs se braquent sur moi. ils sont si. irréels.   
- Désolé, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en bavardages  
inutiles, sourit-il avant même que j'ai put entamer ma phrase.   
Sans crier gare, il se jète sur moi et me plaque violemment contre le mûr. ma tête le heurte et je me retrouve instantanément dans le noir. inconscient.   
***   
- Debout là-dedans !   
J'ouvre lentement un ?il.   
- Allez, on se réveille.   
Je n'y vois rien. ça doit être le choc. Maman ! Maman j'ai peur du noir ! Maman !   
Je secoue fermement la tête comme pour chasser cette phrase qui me hante depuis trop longtemps déjà.   
- J'ai mal.  
- Tiens.   
Cette voix, si grave.   
- Quoi, lui demandai-je. Je n'y vois rien.  
- Ah oui, s'étonne mon interlocuteur invisible. ça doit être  
le coup que tu as reçu. j'ai été un peu brusque.  
- Un peu oui.   
Une main glacée ouvre la mienne et y dépose un comprimé. étrangement, je ne me sens pas effrayé. moi qui ai peur de tout.   
Où est ma maman ?   
- Aspirine. ça devrait soulager ton mal de crâne.   
Sans me poser plus de questions, j'avale le petit cachet et tente de me redresser. la main se pose sur mon épaule et me plaque durement contre le mur.   
  
Elle est partie.  
  
  
- Aïe.  
- Ne dépense pas ton énergie inutilement. nous allons avoir  
besoin de tes services très prochainement.  
- Où suis-je ?  
- A la confrérie des mauvais mutants, siffle une voix  
féminine.   
Aidez-moi.  
  
- Qui êtes vous ?  
- Crapaud, laisse-nous maintenant. Magneto veut te voir.   
  
J'ai peur.  
  
  
- Mais Mystie.   
J'ai froid.   
- Pas de mais.  
- Okay, okay. ne l'abîme pas trop.  
- Depuis quand te soucie-tu du bien être de nos prisonniers,  
se moque la jeune femme.   
Un bruits de pas qui s'éloignent et silence. une main se pose sur ma joue, douce, tiède. tout ce qu'il y a de plus rassurant. les ténèbres qui m'entourent n'ont pourtant jamais étés si oppressantes. j'ai peur tout d'un coup. je me sens fragile, vulnérable. Pauvre mutant aveugle face à une inconnue. la présence n'est pas menaçante, mais l'obscurité semble soudain s'épaissir.   
Seul. tout seul. tout le monde m'abandonne. je voudrais qu'on m'aime mais.   
Mes mains se crispent sur les plis de ma veste au contact de la chaire tendre de deux lèvres chaudes qui se posent dans mon cou. dans un élan de panique, je tente de me télé-porter sans me soucier des risques de me retrouver dans un mur. ma tentative tourne à l'échec lorsque je me rend compte que je n'ai même pas assez de forces pour me redresser. mon mal de crâne m'empêche de me concentrer. je ne peux pas m'enfuir.  
La main glisse lentement de ma joue à ma nuque et l'agrippe violemment. je fronce les sourcils et tente de me dégager.   
Pas de cet amour là. pitié.   
- Allons, ne remue pas ainsi, susurre la jeune femme dans le  
creux de mon épaule. au fond de toi, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux  
rien faire pour t'échapper.  
- Lâchez-moi, suppliai-je de ma voix la plus faible.  
- Cet accent. oh, j'oubliais que tu avais été élevé en  
Allemagne, Kurt.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?   
  
Sauvez-moi.  
  
La main pivote et passe de mon cou à ma gorge.   
- Ce que nous voulons ? Tu comprendras en temps voulut,  
souffla-t-elle en plaquant ses lèvres contre les miennes.   
Tout les muscles de mon corps se crispent. les larmes me montent aux yeux. je tente à nouveau de me dégager, sans plus de succès. elle. elle ne peut pas. elle ne peut tout de même pas me faire ça. je ne veux pas !   
Notre père qui est aux cieux, que ton nom soit sanctifié, que ton règne vienne, que ta volonté soit faites. non. pitié, quelqu'un.   
- T'as fini de jouer, gronde une voix grave derrière elle.   
Je pousse une soupire.   
- Crapaud, grogne la vamp, je t'ai dis de.  
- Le boss t'appel.   
Les lèvres se retirent et le corps chaud se dégage du mien.   
- On finira une autre fois. Kurt.  
- Ouais c'est ça, raille le Crapaud.   
Une douce chaleur se dégage à ma droite pour m'avertir que mon sauveur vient de s'asseoir à mes cotés.   
La nuit se retire.   
- Ca va mieux, demande-t-il  
- Je crois que j'ai bien faillit rendre le déjeuné que je n'ai  
pas avalé ce matin.  
- Bah. elle est pas si répugnante. juste un peu. un peu trop  
nue à mon goût. tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose pour le  
petit dej', me propose-t-il.  
- Non, ça va. et puis j'aimerai pas me retrouver seul quand  
elle va revenir.  
- Surtout que Magneto ne l'a pas vraiment appelé, glousse-t-  
il, fier de lui.   
Et c'est le jour qui se lève. Dieu beigne son royaumes de sa lumière divine.   
Je pousse un long soupire. j'incline lentement ma tête sur le coté et me concentre quelques secondes pour percer le voile qui couvre ma vue. le crapaud est assis à mes cotés, le regard braqué sur la porte.   
- Merci.  
- Ne me remercie pas. je rate jamais une occasion de me foutre  
de sa gueule. Tes yeux, ça va ?  
- Ca commence à s'éclaircir. un peu. mais je vois trouble.   
Un silence s'installe l'espace d'une minute. pas un silence pesant. un silence entendu. pas de mots superflues. lui et moi savons parfaitement que nous ne sommes pas ici pour bavarder. j'aime ça.   
- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?   
Gêné, il se racle la gorge en se massant la nuque.   
- Et qui êtes vous ?   
Nouveau silence. cette foi-ci, il se lève et va se placer contre le mur, juste en face de moi.   
- Je. Mon nom c'est Mortimer Toynbee. enfin. maintenant c'est  
plutôt Crapaud. c'est Magneto qui m'a envoyé te chercher. et euh.  
c'est tout.  
- Je n'en attendais pas plus.   
Le noir se dissipe.   
Nouveau silence. ma vue me revient progressivement. je ferme les yeux une minute. je suis fatigué. je sens m a respiration ralentir, mon pouls se stabilise et je me laisse lentement aller.   
Non, non. et si jamais.   
J'ouvre précipitamment les yeux. Crapaud n'est plus contre le mur. une main se pose sur mon épaule, m'arrachant un cri de surprise. je tourne la tête et mon regard plonge dans ces grands yeux noirs. si noirs. ils me fascinent. ils brillent d'une telle intensité.   
- Tu peux dormir si tu veux, sourit Mortimer en m'ébouriffant  
les cheveux. si la folle revient je l'envoie au diable.   
Son geste me rassure. cette main dans mes cheveux. je me sens protégé. j'ai envie d'aller plus près, d'entrer dans cette étreinte à laquelle il m'invite silencieusement. je voudrais être sur de cette protection qu'il semble me promettre. il lis mon mal aise mieux que je ne saurais le faire moi-même et passe lentement sa main de ma tête à mon dos.  
L'ouverture est trop grande maintenant pour que je puisse me défiler. je pose lentement ma joue sur son épaule et une main timide viens agripper son pull.  
Je referme lentement les yeux. je me sens si bien contre lui. son c?ur résonne à mon oreille, le balancement léger de ses épaules me berce au rythme de se respiration.  
  
Je me sens si bien. son bras a entouré ma taille et sa joue s'est posé contre le somment de mon crâne. c'est si dur habituellement de faire confiance. surtout quand la personne concernée est un inconnu verdâtre qui vous a enlevé à vos amis après avoir durement malmené votre boite crânienne à coups de mur.  
La situation devient trop trouble. pourquoi chercher à comprendre. je me sens bien comme jamais auparavant.  
  
Calmée par cette conclusion ma conscience que quitte et me laisse couler dans les bras de Morphée.   
***   
Tout est sombre.   
Où suis-je ?   
Kurt s'avance lentement dans les couloir de l'école. personne ne le remarque.   
Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? pourquoi me vois-je dans ce miroir.   
Une seule pensée en tête, il franchit la porte qui le sépare de la cafétéria. il sait ce qu'il a à faire.   
- Hey ! Salut Kurt, lui lance Bobby, t'étais où tout ce  
temps ?  
- Tu sais où est Malicia ?   
Suspicieux, Bobby se redresse légèrement pour lui faire face.   
- Tu la cherche en pleine nuit ?  
- Je dois lui rendre le livre qu'elle m'a prêté la semaine  
dernière.  
- Maintenant ?  
- Je ne serais pas là demain, argumente le téléporteur. elle  
en a besoin pour ses cours.  
- Ah ok, sourit Bobby, détendu. Elle est dans sa chambre je  
pense. mais il est tard. peut-être qu'elle dort.   
Pourquoi. ?   
Sans prendre la peine de répondre au jeune homme, Kurt se concentre et se téléporte furtivement devant la porte de la jeune femme.  
Il ne faut pas plus d'une seconde à Bobby pour comprendre que quelque chose cloche.  
- Il n'y a plus de cours depuis une bonne semaine déjà.  
TORNADE, CYCLOPE !   
Devant la porte de Malicia, Kurt, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres se dématérialise.   
Non ! Ca recommence ! Qui a. ? Mortimer.   
Il s'approche, lentement, prêt à toute éventualité. il sait qu'il n'a qu'une chose à faire. il doit la ramener. mais c'est trop simple. une sourde envie empli son c?ur.  
  
Tuer.   
Dans un état second, ses muscles tendus, prêt à fondre sur la proie désignée, il observe. une jeune femme comme toutes les autres. une mutante comme toutes les autres. si puissante. elle pourrait le tuer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. mais voilà tout l'intérêt de l'initiative.   
Notre père, tout puissant, délivrez-nous du mal.   
La porte vole en éclat sous les grondements sourds de Diablo et les appels de Bobby.   
Délivrez-nous du mal.   
- Kurt, appelle Tornade  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?   
Délivrez-nous.   
En un éclair, il s'évapore pour se retrouver dans le dos de ses adversaires.   
.DU MAL !   
S'appuyant contre le mur, il projète aisément Bobby au sol, d'un double coup de pied fouetté, avant de retomber lourdement sur son dos et de l'assommer d'un simple revers de poing.  
Alertés par les cris, Malicia se réveille en sursaut pour trouver son petit ami au sol, inconscient.   
- Mon Dieu ! Bobby !  
- Diablo, écarte-toi, menace Cyclope, une main sur la tempe.   
Un petit rire strident échappe au jeune allemand.   
- Kurt, qu'est-ce qui te prend, demande calmement Tornade en  
s'approchant de quelques pas.   
Non, recule !   
Vif, Diablo bondit au dessus de la jeune femme et se téléporte une nouvelle fois, laissant retomber sur sa proie un épais nuage de souffre bleu nuit. dans l'obscurité environnante, il n'a aucun mal à se dissimuler. il avance, tapis au sol, prédateur. De petites canines blanches se découpent sur ses lèvres d'ébène.   
- Cyclope attention !   
Trop tard pour le malheureux qui n'a hélas pas le temps de réagir avant qu'un coup de poing fulgurant ne cueille en plein ventre. se téléportant rapidement dans son dos, Kurt lui assène une pluie de coups et l'achève d'un grand coup de genoux sauté dans les reins avant de se réceptionner en salto arrière. il fait immédiatement volte-face pour se retrouver aux prises avec Tornade.  
De légers crépitements se font entendre, suivis de près par le tonnerre qui gronde dans le lointain. les longs cheveux blancs volent à présent autour de la tête de Tornade, telle une magnifique auréole blanche. blanche comme ses yeux.   
Sur de lui, Diablo prépare sa prochaine disparition. il attend juste que Tornade déchaîne sa colère pour pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coups et blesser Malicia qui se trouve juste derrière lui. c'est sans compter sur l'intervention de la jeune fille qui s'approche furtivement dans son dos.   
Une main gantée se pose sur l'épaule du mutant, qui en sursaute de surprise. le choc de Kurt ne dura qu'une seconde. une seconde de trop cependant.   
La foudre s'abat violemment au milieu de sa poitrine et il chute. a demi-conscient il se retrouve par terre, sonné, désorienté. il tente rapidement une sortie. sans succès.  
La concentration lui demande trop d'efforts, la conscience le quitte. peu à peu il sombre.  
Tornade le retourne rapidement pour prendre son pouls.   
- Excuse. excusez-moi, a-t-il juste le temps de dire avant de  
perdre pied.  
- Mettez-le dans la même cellule que l'autre. je n'arrive pas  
à croire que Kurt ai rejoint la confrérie de son plein gré, souffle  
Tornade, déçue.   
***   
Je me sens si coupable. tu as été blessé par ma faute. je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. ça me rend malade. je voulais pas t'injecter ce truc.  
C'est étrange comme sensation. je me sens coupable, pourtant, je te connais à peine. et tu compte déjà plus que tout. l'autre nuit, juste avant que je mette ce truc en toi, je me suis sentis si bien. tes bras autours de moi, cette impression d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à protéger. mais je n'ai pas réalisé assez vite que les conséquence de cette injection allaient être dramatiques.  
Je me sens drôle.étrange sensation que celle de tomber amoureux d'un autre homme. comment te dire a quel point je me sentais bien l'autre soir.  
Et cette blessure qui saigne au fond de mon c?ur quand cette petite peste prononce ton nom... son arrogance... elle à l'air si sure d'elle quand elle affirme que tu lui appartiens... elle qui était comme une s?ur pour moi... je n'ai plus aujourd'hui pour elle que du mépris....  
Ma main tremble sur ta joue... je laisse traîner mes doigts sur cette peau lisse, souple, témoignage de toutes les horreurs qui se pressent dans ton âme...  
Oh oui, tu souffre mon ange... Je le vois dans tes yeux... c'est si flagrant... Ton torse se soulève au rythme de ta respiration, lente, profonde et silencieuse... si douce... tes lèvres entrouvertes laissent échapper quelques soupires quand la tiédeur de ma main se rapproche de ton cou...  
Je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas te faire ça... je suis désolé... je prie pour que tu me pardonne, moi qui n'ai jamais levé un chapelet...   
Tu es si fatigué... Sur ta peau, l'odeur de souffre perdure... si tu savais comme j'aime ça...  
Si calme mon ange... ton visage est marqué du sceau de l'innocence... tu es comme un enfant qui dort du sommeil du juste...   
Ne m'en veux pas... j'étais obligé... laisse-moi parler. laisse-moi te dire je t'aime. au moins une fois. et chasse moi ensuite si tu veux. ma vie a pris son sens dans tes bras et l'a perdu dans tes larmes.   
***   
J'ai si peur à présent...   
Maman...   
Même Morty m'a abandonné... le traître... et j'ai peur... je le pensais mon ami...   
L'obscurité... j'ai peur tout seul... reviens...   
J'avais confiance... et il s'est servit de moi... il m'a manipulé...   
Si peur... tu me manque...   
Jamais plus...   
C'est tout noir... tout noir autours de moi...   
Je ne veux plus souffrir... jamais...   
Personne... je suis seul... reviens-moi...   
Cette main, si douce dans mon cou... et une goutte qui perle sur ma joue... une larme... mais pas la mienne...   
Garde-moi contre toi...   
Je voudrais pouvoir lui faire payer...   
Je t'aime...   
Vas au diable !   
Appel-moi encore mon ange...   
Je veux te voir pleurer...   
Je t'en prie...   
Mais... tu pleure déjà... et ça me fait mal... j'entrouvre lentement un oeil et te sens trembler contre moi...   
Non, s'il te plait...   
  
- Kurt, écoute... je.  
- Pourquoi devrais-je encore t'écouter...  
- Je suis désolé...  
- Et alors ?   
Il me regarde, les yeux éteints... il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer... ce que j'allais répondre. il me fixe de ses grands yeux noirs. je ne supporte pas la blessure que je peux y lire. je tourne la tête pour qu'elle sorte de ma vue.  
Je ne me comprend plus. je devrais lui en vouloir.je devrais le détester. mais il a l'air si désolé. je voudrais m'écarter, violemment pour le blesser un peu plus, mais ça me ferais trop mal. et je suis si bien dans ses bras.  
Une seconde larme vient s'écraser sur ma joue. elle roule lentement jusqu'au coin de mes lèvres et s'y glisse. je ferme les yeux. je sais que lui aussi.  
Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le maudire ? pourquoi ne puis-je pas me redresser et me téléporter loin de ces bras qui m'enveloppent.  
Tout simplement parce que j'aime cette étreinte et que pour rien au monde je ne la quitterais.  
Tout simplement. parce que. j'aime cette homme.  
Oh je l'aime oui.   
Maman, comment on sait qu'on est amoureux ? . on le sens mon fils. l'amour imprègne chaque parcelles de ton être jusqu'à te rendre complètement fou. jusqu'à te détruire.   
Maintenant je comprend. maman. oui, je comprends chaque mots, chaque phrases d'une autre façon.   
Du Bist Licht, das in meine Dunkelheit Schwimmt...  
  
***   
Il a tourné la tête. je me sens si mal. c'est comme si on venait d'arracher mon c?ur de ma poitrine. ma tête me fait atrocement souffrire et j'ai du mal à respirer. mon c?ur bats à un rythme complètement incohérent, il rate des battements, accélère, ralentis de façon totalement aléatoire. j'éprouve un profond sentiment de déchirure.  
Je ne peux plus supporter ça. je le regarde, et chacun de ses mouvements est une vraie torture. je ferme les yeux, la souffrance est trop violente.  
Je voudrais pouvoir m'enfuir, aller me terrer quelque part dans un coin de notre cellule, mais je ne contrôle plus ne serai-ce qu'un millimètre de mon corps. je suis comme paralysé.   
Une main recouvre lentement la mienne dans son cou. j'ouvre les yeux pour voir que sa tête est à nouveau tournée vers moi. ses yeux à lui sont toujours clos.  
Le geste me fait l'effet d'un electro choc, comme si ce léger contact pouvait à lui seul remettre toutes mes fonctions vitales en marche. ma respiration se calme.   
- Kurt, gémit-je, au bord des larmes, je suis désolé. je  
voulais pas te faire de mal, je voulais pas te faire ça. mais je ne  
comprenais pas. maintenant. maintenant je comprend. Kurt, je.   
Son autre main vient lentement se poser sur mes lèvres. il les caresse lentement, du bout du doigt et me lance un regard compréhensif.   
- Je t'aime.   
Les mots se pressent dans ma tête et meurent avant même d'avoir atteint mes lèvres. il a dit. il a dit qu'il. je n'arrive pas à répondre. j'arrive à peine à penser. il m'a dit je t'aime.   
- Tu n'as pas à répondre si tu ne t'en sens pas encore  
capable, sourit-il devant mon expression paniquée  
- Kurt, je.   
Je baisse la tête. c'est trop dur. il a raison, je ne suis pas capable de le dire.   
- Excuse-moi.  
- C'est déjà oublié, me rassure-t-il.   
Tout mes doutes s'évaporent. ma confiance est totale.   
***   
Il est si beau. si beau, mon amour. ce petit air perdu sur son visage, ça ma fait perdre tout mes moyens.  
La tentation était trop forte. je glisse lentement une main derrière sa nuque et l'attire à moi avec fermeté.  
Ses paupière se closent d'elle-même. j'ai du mal à fermer les yeux. je ne veux pas perdre une seconde de ce spectacle. je veux avoir le temps d'apprendre chaque traits, chaque détail de son visage.  
Sans même m'en rendre compte, je presse calmement mes lèvres contre les siennes. il entrouvre lentement sa bouche pour que je puisse y accéder à ma guise. impatient, je me redresse lentement pour me mettre à cheval sur ses cuisses et l'enlace tendrement de mon bras libre. j'incline doucement ma tête sur le coté pour épouser la forme de ses lèvres et glisse calmement ma langue entre elles avant d'aller timidement caresser la sienne. je sens son étreinte se resserrer autour de ma poitrine.  
Peu à peu, ce qui commença par un baiser chaste et timide se transforme en une étreinte brûlante et passionnée.  
Je n'arrive plus à penser à rien d'autre. il est là et je l'embrasse, c'est tout ce que je sais.   
***   
Ses lèvres, si douces, si chaudes. je me sens se calme, si serein. je voudrais pouvoir lui monter plus. je voudrais pouvoir me donner plus à lui. mais j'ai peur de le brusquer. ce serait vraiment la dernière chose à faire.  
A bout de souffle, nous finissons pas rompre notre baiser. je garde les yeux clos, les lèvres toujours entrouvertes. je sens son souffle sur mon visage.  
J'ouvre lentement les yeux. il sourit, son regard se plonge dans le mien. il a l'air satisfait. sa main se glisse dans mes cheveux et il pique rapidement mes lèvres d'un baiser avant de venir enfouir son visage dans le creux de mon épaule, ses bras lacés autour de mon cou. je le sens qui laisse son corps glisser dans mon étreinte. sa respiration s'approfondis lentement.il m'embrasse tendrement le cou avant de partir vers le domaine des songes.   
- Je t'aime, me murmure-t-il doucement. Du Bist Licht, das in  
meine Dunkelheit Schwimmt...   
Les 4 ans d'allemand qui me précèdent se rappellent soudain à mon bon souvenir...   
  
Tu es la lumière qui flotte dans mes ténèbres.  
  
  
- Auf dein Lippen verdampf meine tränen deinen Augen alle  
meine tränen bekommen Farbe, lui soufflai-je avant de m'endormir à mon  
tour...   
  
  
  
***  
  
Cette chaleur. si rassurante. si apaisante. ces bras autour de moi qui me bercent tendrement. je me sens comme un enfant perdu, en manque d'affection.   
J'ouvre les yeux. nous sommes toujours dans cette cellule sombre. je n'ai pas peur. tu es près de moi. nous sommes enlacés sur le sol glacial. le battements de nos c?urs résonnent dans mon âme.  
  
- Kurt.  
- Hummm ?   
Il me sourit.   
- Kurt, une fois qu'on sera sortis d'ici.   
Je l'écoute sans un mot. je veux connaître sa décision. j'ai glissé ma main sous son pull et je caresse ses reins du bout des doigts. il frissonne. les mots ne semblent pas vouloir quitter ses lèvres.   
- Oui ?  
- Je ne retournerai pas à la confrérie.   
Je ferme les yeux. c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. il va rester près de moi.   
- Mais comprend-moi. ça va vite. je sais pas trop si je serais  
capable de te rendre heureux et.   
Ma main se referme sur ses reins. mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement, de ma bouche entrouverte, aucun souffle ne parvient à s'extirper.   
- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?  
- J'ai peur. tu. tu comprends ?   
Silence.  
- Non.   
Je sens mes yeux se voiler de larmes. pourquoi ?  
- Kurt, murmure-t-il doucement dans le creux de mon épaule.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je suis désolé. je ne veux pas t'entraîner avec moi.  
Magneto, il ne va pas apprécier. et j'ai peur qu'il n'essaye de se  
venger ou de me tuer pour protéger les secrets que je garde. je ne  
veux pas te voir au milieu de tout ça. je ne veux pas me lever un  
matin et te retrouver mort à mes cotés, tout comme je ne veux pas que  
tu sois là si il m'arrive quelque chose.   
C'est pire encore que s'il venait de me dire qu'il ne voulait plus me voir. c'en est plus que je n'en puis supporter. les larmes roulent sur mes joues, mes épaules se mettent à trembler. mon c?ur s'affole dans ma poitrine.  
Mortimer passe lentement une main sur ma joue pour sécher mes larmes et me serre fermement contre lui.   
- Laisse-moi juste quelques mois. juste le temps de me faire  
oublier. et si je survis.  
- Si tu ne survis pas, c'est à moi que Magneto aura affaire,  
grondai-je. je le pourchasserai jusqu'au bout du monde et je le  
saignerai pour badigeonner les murs de cette école avec son sang  
maudit.   
Ses lèvres se posent lentement sur ma tempe. il me berce tendrement pour me calmer.   
- Si je survis, je reviendrais. et plus rien ne pourra nous  
séparer. jamais.   
J'acquiesce lentement.   
A porte de la cellule s'ouvre lentement pour laisser entrer Xavier. je me redresse lentement et me retourne pour lui faire face. Mortimer me suis, ses bras toujours autours de mes épaules.  
Xavier s'avance calmement au centre de la pièce. derrière lui, Tornade, Cyclope, Logan et Bobby.   
- Alors Kurt.   
Je baisse lentement la tête. Morty me caresse gentiment l'épaule pour m'encourager.   
- Tu as une explication à nous fournir, demande posément  
Wolverine.  
- Je. suis désolé.   
J'ai peur de leur dire la vérité. ils pourraient s'en prendre à Mortimer.   
- C'est ma faute, soupire le crapaud dans mon dos. je suis  
désolé.  
- Je vois ça, raille Bobby.  
- Mor.  
- Magneto m'a envoyé le chercher, il y a quelques nuits de  
cela et nous lui avons injecté la même substance que Striker vous  
avait injecté.  
- Celle qui permet de contrôler l'esprit d'un individu, siffle  
Cyclope.  
- En gros c'est ça oui.  
- Donc, Kurt n'est en rien responsable de ce qui s'est passé,  
conclu Tornade.  
- Et c'est toi et Magneto qui avez commandité l'opération  
contre l'école.  
- Oui.  
- Très bien, Kurt, tu peux sortir. quant à toi, Crapaud, je  
vais réfléchir à ce que nous allons bien pouvoir faire de toi. As-tu  
quelque chose à ajouter pour ta défense.  
- Non, soupire Mortimer laissant retomber ses bras de chaque  
cotés de son corps.   
Quelque chose se brise en moi. Il se lève. lentement il s'écarte de moi. je n'ai même pas à relever la tête pour voir ce sourire qui se dessine sur ces lèvres. le même que celui du premier soir. il passe lentement une main dans mes cheveux, comme le premier soir, et me murmure tout bas.   
- Ne prends pas ça comme un adieu. je vais m'en sortir pour  
toi. et dans le pire des cas, sache que même en enfer j'emporterai ces  
quelques heures passées avec toi. ne m'attends pas. je veux que tu  
sois heureux. mais je reviendrais.  
- Je t'aime.   
Sa main quitte mes cheveux, il me contourne, sur de lui et s'approche de Xavier.   
- Ne t'approche pas, prévient Cyclope prêt à « tirer »   
Crapaud le fixe quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur Xavier.   
- Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à vos élèves par ma  
faute. mais je ne peux pas rester ici. J'ai en moi des choses que  
Magneto ne voudrait sûrement pas voir tomber entre les mains de ses  
adversaires. s'il venait à apprendre ma trahison, il tenterais  
sûrement quelque chose et je pourrais devenir un danger. pas que je me  
soucis de votre petite sécurité, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive  
quelque chose à Kurt. ceci dit.   
D'un rapide coup de langue, il happe la lunette de Cyclope qui, trop soucieux de ne blesser personne d'autre que Mortimer, se retrouve désarmé.  
  
- Ne tente rien, sourit-il à Tornade, je ne jouerai pas les  
paratonnerre une seconde foi.  
- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te retenir, répond-t-elle   
C'est au tour de Bobby de tenter quelque chose. peu envieux de finir en mister freeze, Morty s'accroupit, prend son élan et quitte la pièce d'un simple bond.   
Je le regarde partir, mon amour dans ses bagages, les yeux chargés de larme et le c?ur empli de craintes à l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir.   
***  
Les semaines ont passé. tout est rentré dans l'ordre à l'école. mon corps est en friche depuis que Morty n'est plus là. je ne l'ai eut près de moi que très peu de temps, mais son absence pèse déjà lourd dans mon âme. je n'ai aucunes nouvelles. et je me sens seul.   
  
Où es-tu. ? J'ai peur sans toi.tu me manque tellement.  
  
  
Peu de gens comprennent la solitude comme noue la comprenons nous. peu de gens savent à quel point une foule peut être indifférente à votre douleur. nous autres mutants avons appris beaucoup plus de chose sur les humains que leurs meilleurs scientifiques.  
Les humains sont faibles, ils ne comprennent rien et ne veulent rien comprendre. la moindre différence constitue une menace pour eux. leur intolérance n'a d'égale que leur stupidité.  
Biensure, certains ont appris à ne pas s'arrêter à la première chose qu'ils voient. certains savent qu'au fond, tout être a un c?ur, une âme, une conscience. mais ils sont encore bien peu à peupler cette terre.  
Nous, « monstres tapis dans l'ombre » ne demandons qu'à ouvrir leur c?ur. mais pour se faire, il faudrait déjà qu'ils en aient un.  
Quelqu'un qui ne sais pas voir comme nous, ne sait pas aimer. et cette terre manque d'amour.   
  
To be continued.  
  
  
Amy Shinomori  
  
***   
  
  
  



End file.
